La botella
by Abami
Summary: Minific sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si Candy y compañía hubiesen jugado alguna vez el famoso juego de la Botella... Reviews Onegai!


**LA BOTELLA**

En una galaxia lejana…

-¡Estamos en el Colegio San Pablo! – gruñó Candy

-Oh, sí, perdona… en un rincón apartado dentro del Real Colegio San Pablo, un grupo de amigos platicaba amenamente sobre sus planes para el verano.

-¿Amenamente, ese si fue buen chiste – replicó Archie - ¿Qué le pasa a esta narradora?

¡Miren¡O se callan o dejo de contar la historia!

-De acuerdo – contestaron todos.

Así me gusta. Como les iba diciendo, ocho alegres estudiantes ideaban la forma de pasar una tarde distinta, algo que los animara para sobrevivir a la última semana de clases antes de salir de vacaciones.

-¿Qué me ves? – preguntó Archie molesto, dirigiéndose a Terry.

-No te estoy viendo a ti, sino a la pecosa que tienes al lado.

-¡Pues te prohíbo que lo hagas!

-¡Archie! – exclamó Annie - ¿Por qué te molestas así? deberías defenderme a mí.

-Es que a ti nadie te esta mirando, mi amor – respondió Archie con sutileza.

-¡Animal!

-Annie, no te enojes – intervino Candy – él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Seguro que sí – dijo Elisa – y todos nos acabamos de caer de la carreola ¿no?

-¡Tú que te metes! – gritó Candy – ¿Por qué no vas a ver si los puercos ya pueden volar, eh?

-Señoritas, señoritas – habló Stear – tengo una idea de cómo podemos divertirnos sin salir lastimados.

-Eso si sería novedoso, Stear – sonrió Patty – un invento tuyo que no lastime a nadie.

-Gracias mi cielo – dijo Stear

-De nada, corazón.

-¡Ay que cursis! – murmuró Neil

-Otro… - manoteó Candy – yo no sé quien los invitó.

-¿Y bien, inventor¿Cuál es esa grandiosa idea? – preguntó Terry.

-En eso tú me puedes ayudar Terry – afirmó Stear acercándose a él sospechosamente – únicamente tienes que prestarme la botella que llevas escondida en tus bolsillos.

-¿Botella? – inquirió Terry sorprendido - ¿Cuál botella?

-La de hoy – dijo Archie – porque la de ayer ya te la acabaste.

-¡Tú cállate niño bonito¡Mejor ve y háblale a tu espejo¡Es el único que te pone atención!

-¿Ah sí!

-¡Sí!

-Basta por favor – pidió Stear – Terry, préstame tu botella ¿sí?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Stear? – preguntó Patty

-Jugar algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Qué cosa? – insistió Candy

-¡El juego de la botella¡Sencillo ¿no!

Stear les pidió a todos sentarse en círculo. Los lugares quedaron establecidos de la siguiente forma: Terry junto Candy, siguiéndoles Archie, Annie, Neil, Elisa, Stear y Patty, quien quedó a su vez al lado de Terry.

-¿Listos? – habló Stear emocionado - ¿Quién va primero?

Nadie dijo nada. El ambiente empezó a tensarse al punto de ser posible cortar el aire con una navaja.

-Yo voy primero – dijo Elisa finalmente - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Debes darle vuelta a la botella sobre el suelo y hacerla girar. Cuando pare, a la persona que apunte es a la que tendrás que darle un beso.

-¿Un beso! – preguntaron todos.

-O si lo prefieren, podrán imponerle algún castigo.

-¡Ah! – volvieron a decir.

-Bien, aquí va.

Elisa tomó la botella y la rodó por el piso. Todos observaban muy atentos los giros que daba una y otra vez el pequeño objeto de vidrio, y contuvieron el aliento cuando comenzó a detenerse.

-¡Sí! – saltó Elisa feliz - ¡Archie¡Archie!

-¿Qué! – refunfuñó Archie - ¡Iack¡No quiero¡Aléjate!

-¡Son las reglas! – demandó la mujer poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú quisiste jugar y ahora te aguantas!

-Tienes cinco segundos Elisa – aclaró Stear – eso también es parte de las reglas.

-Si te pasas por medio segundo, Elisa – dijo Annie entre dientes – ¡Te rompo la botella en la cabeza!

-¡Envidiosa! – respondió Elisa mostrándole la lengua - ¡Te da coraje porque ni siquiera tu lo has podido besar!

-¡Vamos Elisa, hazlo de una vez! – la apuró Neal.

-Archie… - pestañeó Elisa – ven a mis brazos.

-¡Puack! – Archie cerró los ojos - ¡Maldición!

La pelirroja hizo lo propio y se acercó para tomar el rostro de su primo con fuerza. Llegó hasta sus labios y todos empezaron a contar.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¡Ya! – gritó Annie - ¡Suéltalo!

Elisa no prestó atención.

-¡Suéltalo te digo!

-¡Suéltame¡Apestas! – forcejeó Archie.

Con un empujón de Archie y con un jalón de Annie, Elisa volvió a su lugar con la mirada perdida, mirando flores y estrellas de colores que solamente ella percibía.

-Tu turno Archie – retomó Stear.

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar, hermanito!

Archie hizo girar la botella. Por un instante cerró los ojos como si estuviera suplicando al cielo por un milagro… un rubio milagro. Terry frunció el entrecejo como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y Annie pegó con su puño sobre su brazo, sospechando lo mismo.

-¡Patty! – dijo Stear quedándose sin aliento.

-Bueno – se levantó Archie – ni qué hacer. De lo perdido, lo encontrado.

-¡Oye! – reviró Patty - …majadero, lo que tienes de atractivo, lo tienes de grosero.

-Patty, si te pasas por medio segundo – le recordó Annie.

-¡Ay si Annie, ya sabemos! – dijo Candy – a ese paso se le van a acabar las botellas a Terry.

-¡Hey! – el aludido la jaló de la oreja - ¿Insinúas que soy un alcohólico!

-No lo insinúa – sonrió Archie – lo asegura.

-Lo alcohólico se me podrá quitar – dijo Terry – pero a ti lo idiota no.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Basta! – se interpuso Patty – ¡Terminemos con esto!

Patty tomó el rostro de Archie y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, paseando suave y cautelosamente su lengua por encima de los labios de Archie, quien abrió los ojos como platos al sentir tan placentera caricia.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¡Tiempo! – dijo Stear - ¡Patty, tiempo!

-¿Qué te pareció "lo encontrado", niño bonito? – fanfarroneó Patty.

Archie no respondió, estaba viendo las mismas estrellas y flores que Elisa había dejado flotando en el ambiente.

-¿Voy yo, verdad? – preguntó Patty a Stear.

-Sí – respondió el chico con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-No te quejes, "genio" – replicó la chica de anteojos – esta fue tu idea.

Patty le dio vuelta a la botella y todos volvieron a retener la respiración.

-¡Castigo! – vociferó Neil – a Annie le toca castigo.

-Annie… - murmuró Patty – pero, no puedo… es mi amiga.

-¡Ja! – dijo Elisa cruzándose de brazos - ¿En eso no pensaste cuando besaste a su novio, verdad?

-¡Cállate! – gritaron Candy y Patty al unísono.

-¿Cuál es el castigo? – la cuestionó Stear – puedes escoger el que tú quieras, Patty.

-Pues… pues… - titubeó "la gordita" - ¡Ya sé¡Que bese a Neil!

-¿Qué! – gritó Annie - ¡Patty!

-Lo siento, Annie, pero no queda nadie más a quien besar sea un castigo.

-¡Te voy a…! – gruñó Annie - ¡Podrías haberme puesto a hacer otra cosa y no besar forzosamente a alguien!

-Lo siento, ya está dicho – sonrió Neil – ven primita.

-Y tú feliz – intervino Candy – claro, como esta es la única forma de que una chica te bese.

-¡Huérfana!

-¡Mandilón!

-Tranquilos ustedes dos – dijo Terry – Annie, hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto.

-Neil, si te pasas por medio segundo… – amenazó Archie

-¿Tú también? – respondió Neil - ¿Qué¿Me vas a romper la botella en la cabeza?

-¡Te voy a romper la botella, la cara y todos los huesos del cuerpo!

Annie se acercó haciendo muecas de disgusto hasta donde estaba sentado Neil. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Neil hizo lo mismo y los demás empezaron a contar.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¡Listo! – dijo Annie llegando de un salto a su lugar y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme.

-Tira Annie – pidió Stear – para que te quites el mal sabor.

La botella rodó por cuarta vez y se fue deteniendo lentamente hasta señalar a su siguiente víctima.

-¿Castigo otra vez? – Stear se rascó la cabeza – bueno, al menos podrás desquitarte de uno de los Leegan.

-Elisa – habló Annie con decisión – tu castigo es que le pidas perdón a Candy por todo lo maldita que has sido con ella, luego besarás su mano y le dirás lo hermosa y bondadosa qué es, y finalmente le darás una patada a tu hermano por lo que acaba de hacerme.

-¡Pero si él no te hizo nada! – protestó Elisa – fue la cuatro ojos la que…

-¡Hazlo y punto! – demandó Annie con los ojos brillándole de rabia.

-¡Primero limpiaría el piso de todo el Colegio con la lengua antes de besar la mano de esa estúpida!

-Bien, sí así lo quieres – asintió Annie.

-No seas tonta Elisa – la reprendió Neil – eso te tomará mas tiempo y además, es igual de asqueroso, así que mejor termina ya.

-¡Ay¡Demonios! – chilló Elisa.

-Estoy esperando – dijo Candy con un dulce tonito burlón.

Elisa se puso de pie, llegó hasta Candy y se arrodilló. Todos enmudecieron.

-Candy – rechinó los dientes Elisa – perdóname por todo lo maldita que he sido contigo…

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Stear maldijo su suerte por no poder grabar ese momento en una videocámara, que aunque ya se le había ocurrido inventarla, todavía no existían las tiendas que vendieran los cartuchos de filmación.

-Eres hermosa y bondadosa – continuó Elisa – y si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de hacer, te convertirás en un ángel del cielo… ¡Porque voy a matarte!

-Ya, ya… aléjate de aquí – la empujó Terry.

-Ahora, dale una patada a tu hermano – le recordó Annie – para que se le quite lo libidinoso.

-Eso es fácil – sonrió Elisa - ¡Neil, párate!

-¡Elisa!

-¡Hazlo!

-Maldición…

Descargando todo su coraje, Elisa pateó tan fuerte a su hermano que lo aventó contra una pila de bancas y mesas viejas ocasionando que se le vinieran encima en un gran estruendo.

-Listo – sacudió Elisa sus manos – yo sigo.

-No – dijo Stear – tú ya pasaste. Es mi turno.

Alistear le dio vuelta a la botella y giró y giró hasta que por fin, detuvo su marcha.

-¡Candy! – exclamaron Patty y Annie.

-¡Maldita botella, pedazo de…! – masculló Archie poniéndose rojo de coraje - ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasarle las mejores cosas a él!

-¡Oh, no! – se levantó Terry – no lo harás…

-¿Qué? – dijo Stear - ¿De qué hablas?

-Te propongo algo "inventor" – dijo Terry - …mi avión por tu turno.

-¿Qué! – exclamó todo mundo.

-¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó Archie - ¡Tramposo!

-¿Quién te preguntó? – reviró Terry - ¿Qué dices Stear¿Sí o no?

-¡Stear, si aceptas le voy a decir a nuestros padres que te deshereden! – le advirtió Archie.

-¡Archie¡¿Otra vez! – sollozó Annie - ¡Tú no me quieres!

-Y apenas se da cuenta… – masculló Patty.

-Mi avión… y toda la colección de autos de mi padre.

-Hecho – Stear estrechó su mano.

-¡Stear! – reclamó Candy - ¿Eso valgo para ti!

-Lo hago en nombre de la ciencia, Candy.

-¡En nombre de la…! – gruñó Candy - ¡en nombre de tú…!

Terry sujetó a Candy del brazo y la sacó de ahí en menos de diez segundos. Ambos llegaron hasta las escaleras sin aliento. Terry aprisionó a su Candy con su cuerpo para evitar que se escapara.

-El juego terminó, Candy – dijo Terry con sensualidad.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegara tu turno, Terry?

-Porque no me iba a arriesgar a besar a nadie que no fueras tú.

-Pero…

-Y tampoco iba a permitir que otro que no fuera yo te besara…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que no importa cuántas veces nuestra suerte dependa de los giros del destino, Candy… yo siempre haré lo que sea, incluso entregar todo lo que tengo, para estar a tu lado…

-Terry…

-Y ahora¿Puedo cumplir con el último deseo de la botella?

Terry acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Candy. Tomó su rostro como el cristal más frágil, como el tesoro más preciado. Candy sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y en un parpadeo, disfrutó de la calidez y de la suavidad de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la imitó rodeándola por la cintura.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-Deja de contar Archie – dijo Annie suspirando – esos dos tardarán mucho más que eso…

* * *

_**Reviews por favor! espero se hayan divertido con algo que yo también disfruté haciendo... realmente vale la pena relajarse un poco del drama de Candy no? además, quizás esto pasó alguna vez y Misuki no tuvo tiempo de contarnos...**_

**_Gracias por leer! y las invito a leer los otros minifics que subiré de Candy de igual género: "Diversión"_**

**_Emera-chan_**


End file.
